


Free Day & Favorite Location (Day 6 of TSEWeek2020)

by flyingfalconflower12



Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cousins, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dynamics, Fishing, Gen, Reading, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Twilight Bashing, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfalconflower12/pseuds/flyingfalconflower12
Summary: Avidan, Idony, Noah, and Enel all hang out together by the river.Written for Day 6 of TSE Appreciation Week 2020!  I picked both themes :)
Relationships: Idony St. Claire & Noah St. Claire & Avidan Leto
Series: TSE Appreciation Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Free Day & Favorite Location (Day 6 of TSEWeek2020)

Noah sighs, leaning back against the tree. "Which book did you want me to read to you today?"

Idony smirks, pulling a thick novel out of her bag. _"Dusklight."_

"You're kidding." He groans, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're not making me read that."

She sticks out her tongue. "I'll tell Mom you refused."

He lets out a long sigh. "Avidan? Do you want to read it instead?"

Avidan, knee-deep in the river, rolls his eyes. "Nice try. I'm fishing."

"What's _Dusklight?"_ asks Enel, hanging upside down from the branch he'd been sitting on. Noah tries to swat him away and he pouts, swinging back up. "Answer my question!"

"It's a book series," replies Idony. "One that Noah's going to read to me."

"You don't have _any_ other books you want me to read?"

"Nope!" She flashes a brilliant smile in his direction, and he swipes the book from her hands.

"Fine. Oh, great, there's a preface that lasts half a page. 'I'd never given much thought to how I would die...'"

Avidan narrows his eyes at the rushing water, trying his hardest to tune Noah out; he hates _Dusklight_ almost as much as his older cousin. "Ugh," he mutters to himself; there don't seem to be as many fish out today. He's already caught two, but the rest seem to have fled, at least for now. He pulls his harpoon back up out of the water, still glowering at the river.

Noah's still reading somewhere behind him. "'My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down.'" Avidan rubs his temple, trying not to let the horrible romance novel break his concentration. "'I was wearing my favorite shirt--"

A loud crash interrupts Noah's voice, and an "OW!" from Enel immediately follows. Avidan closes his eyes.

"Please don't tell me you've fallen out of the tree," says Noah. "I'm not turning around to look at you as a flailing lump on the ground."

"I think I broke my arm," Enel whimpers. "Oh no, and I spilled my bag of peppermints!"

"Noah, help him!" Idony orders and Avidan can hear another _thud_ as Noah presumably throws the book onto the ground.

Avidan decides to tune everything back out again. It's not a hard decision, really, and there are a few fish that have finally reappeared. He spears one almost immediately, and flips it backward, hoping it hits Noah or Enel and not Idony.

"Hey!" yells Enel, and Avidan snickers. He turns around and laughs even harder at the sight of Enel flopping around with a fish on his face and peppermints in the grass around him.

Idony stands up, brandishing her umbrella. "Noah, if you've done anything--"

"It was Dan!" Enel cries, flailing around as he tries to stand up, throwing the fish to the ground. "He threw a dead fish at my head!"

"I didn't _mean_ to," he retaliates, holding up his hands in defense. "I just threw it behind me. Enel happened to be in the way."

Noah laughs. "This is way better than _Dusklight."_

"Noah!" Idony whacks him with her umbrella, and he glares at her, rubbing his shoulder.

Avidan chuckles, leaning down to spear another fish that's swimming up at his feet. "Don't you _dare_ throw that one at me too," Enel says, pointing accusingly in his direction.

Avidan rolls his eyes, tossing the fish onto the ground in front of Noah. "I wasn't going to anyway," he lies.

Enel crosses his arms. "Sure you weren't." He flops dramatically back down onto the ground. "I'm going to go back to the library anyway. Maybe Marcus can find me an actually good book to read."

"That's the first accurate thing you've said," snickers Noah. Idony smacks him with her umbrella again. He grumbles.

"I guess I'll just go back too," says Avidan. "Velvare might... need me for something."

Idony shrugs. "Mom might need me at the orphanage, I guess. Oh, _Noah,"_ she adds in a sing-songy voice, "maybe you can read _Dusklight_ to the children!"

"There is _zero_ chance of that happening."

Idony giggles. "I'm sure I can find a way." She swings her umbrella up onto her shoulder. "Goodbye, Enel! Goodbye, Dan!"

"Bye," says Avidan.

"Bye!" shouts Enel as he runs away. He trips at some point, and lands face-first into the grass, but picks himself up and frolics off.

Avidan grins, kicking his boots back on--but, of course, he has to kick one of them right back off. There's a peppermint inside. Somehow, that exactly sums up his entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is; I'm really tired, but I hope you liked it lmao
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my final fic for TSE Week 2020! I'd love if you left kudos and comments <33


End file.
